riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Creation Trio
The Creation Trio are a group of Legendary Dragon Pokémon that were directly involved with the creation of the world, making them some of the oldest Pokémon in existence. The Creation Trio consists of Dialga, the Temporal Pokémon; Palkia, the Spatial Pokémon; and Giratina, the Renegade Pokémon. Each Dragon governs a different dimension of the universe. History Ancient Times The Creation Trio played a key part in the creation and maintaining of the world at the beginning of the universe. At some point, they were involved a great battle with an unknown force, rendering them injured and in need of time to recuperate. Seeing this, Arceus created the Ten Ancient Darkrai, entrusting them with the powers of Time and Space in Dialga and Palkia's absence. Before long, one of the Darkrai, Sombra, hatched a plan to overthrow Arceus, throwing the ancient world into chaos. Although still weak, the Creation Trio joined in the efforts to fight back against the Ancient Darkrai, though like many others, their powers proved unsuccessful in ensuring victory. The Creation Trio finally managed to find a way to defeat the Darkrai through humanity, lending their powers to three Chosen Heroes, one for each of the Creation Dragons. Using their combined powers, the Heroes were able to seal the Darkrai, allowing Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina to take the reins once more. During this time, Arceus also created new, weaker helpers for the Creation Trio in the form of the Mythical Pokémon, who also served in the fight against the Darkrai. Modern Times Degrading Power After Team Liberty initiated Operation R.A.L.L.Y., Seth Vicens set out on a recruitment mission, during which he joined up with Evan Tierra and Klim "Kinali" Prizak. Working together, the three discovered that the powers of Palkia and Dialga were going out of control, as a result of Team Galactic's use of the Red Chains twenty years prior to their mission. They decided to search for Giratina, who could help them save the other two dragons. Giratina also sensed that something was wrong with Palkia and Dialga, while it also noticed the presence of the three trainers. After reaching the dragon's location, Giratina challenged the three trainers to a battle. Despite being beaten back early, the trainers worked together to beat Giratina, who sucked them into the Distortion World. In the Distortion World, the trainers were easily defeated by Giratina, who prepared a powerful Aura Sphere. Using the Red Crystal, Evan managed to stop Giratina, and let the trainers speak to it. The three trainers convinced it that they meant no harm, and Giratina gave them the Griseous Orb, along with making them promise that they would stop the calamity. Giratina let them free, and began to wait for them to summon him and his brothers at Spear Pillar. At Spear Pillar, Seth, Evan and Kinali summoned the three dragons, managing to let loose the excess energy, restoring Time and Space to normal. However, Shade captured the dragons and began to use them to create a new world with him as its ruler. After a large battle, Bria Gallant freed the dragons, stopping Shade's plans. Shade was then sent falling from Spear Pillar as Dialga, Palkia and Giratina gave Seth, Evan and Kinali shards from Seth's medallion which allows the three trainers to communicate with and summon their respective dragon when in need, but only in projection form. The Rocket-Liberty War WIP Powers and Abilities Despite their differences, the Creation Trio have several commonalities between their powers and behaviors. Each resides in a different dimension, making their behavior largely alien to humans, outside of those specifically chosen to represent them. Humans chosen as the Creation Trio's Heroes gain abilities mirroring those of their specific dragon, although they are not as strong as the dragon itself. Dialga is the Master of Time. As such, it is able to warp time itself, speeding it up, slowing it down or stopping it all together. Its Keepers following the revolt of the Ancients are Celebi, Victini, and Diancie. Like Celebi, Dialga's affiliation with time allows it to travel between past and future, although it does not appear willing to freely share its knowledge of either. Dialga is said to possess a violent temper, which is exemplified in its signature move, Roar of Time. As the Master of Space, Palkia is able to warp space itself, and create alternate realities with ease. Palkia's Keepers are Hoopa, Manaphy, and Jirachi. Palkia, like Jirachi and Hoopa, can easily travel across dimensions and teleport or move materials between them, although it typically does not leave its own dimension unless it absolutely has to. Palkia's signature move, Spacial Rend, allows it to tear holes in the dimensional fabric. Giratina, the Master of Reverse, is able to travel through and control dimensions besides those of time and space, making it perhaps the most alien of the trio--if not of all Pokémon. Despite its title, it is meant to represent antimatter. Its Keepers are Mew and Shaymin. Giratina can take two different forms: the Altered Form, the form it takes in the main dimension and which specializes in defense, and the Origin Form, the form it takes in the Distortion World, or in the main dimension while in contact with the Griseous Orb, which specializes in offense. Giratina's signature move is Shadow Force. Trivia * The Creation Trio possess a unique relationship with humans, choosing sets of humans to serve as their Heroes. Two generations have been seen over the course of Rise of the Rockets: ** Generation 1: Seth Vicens, Evan Tierra, and Klim Prizak ** Generation 2: Jamie Arthur, Evan Tierra and Jenny Hakuda, and Dahlia Seaton Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon